kurotorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Econ
The Econ are technologically advanced avian/reptilian species native to the planet Eco in the Delta system. They are one of the only two intelligent species capable of unaided flight in Kurotoris 2, the other being the Vac. The population of the Econ is about 300 million, mostly in the system of Eco. Biology Averaging 5 feet in height, Econ have little physical strength, remedying this weakness with maneuverability and intelligence. They average five ft tall and 47 kg, due chiefly to the very few bones in their skeleton, and the fact that those are hollow. The internal structure of the econ physique is highly delicate. The econ neck is also especial delicate, as, If the neck is damaged significantly, the brain will die immediately. Econ reflexology automatically guards the neck in combat. The average lifespan of an econ is Approximately 230 years. Econ posses some chiefly avian traits, though they do as bear a few mammalian. One very distinctive and unique aspect of Econ is the fact that no legitimate sexes exist within the species. Any one econ is capable of reproduction with any other member of the species, and they find the practice of gender roles among other species to be positively weird. Econ, being avian have feathers on all parts of their bodies, which vary in coloration, most often red, orange black and occasionally blue. They are humanoid, possession similar proportions to humans, although having a slightly smaller head. They posses two arms, which double as wings, allowing flight. They have opposable thumbs, and three fingers on each hand. Their bones are hollow, to the extent that this eases flight. Their eyes are usually black, and are able to see in a large range of colors. Econ eyesight is rather low quality compared to many other species. Econ heads are adorned with sharp beaks, lined with carnivorous incisor teeth, capable of over 500 PSI in bite pressure. Their arms/wings, can fold into different positions so that they can use them for other tasks when not in flight. It is impossible when in flight for them to do anything else. These appendages have 4 fingers at hand, which are opposable. It is also impossible for them speak Humans languages, and therefore translates are needed to communicate with other species. The Econ language is mostly composed of screeches and cawing sounds. Econ genetics are based on a 3 dimensional structures of hyper compressed carbon (essentially diamonds) to store and transmit genetic code. These structures are present in all econ cells. Since this form of genetic code exists in non sentient species on Vega and Scora, it is presumed that the original event of abiogenesis occurred on one of these planets, and microbes or bacteria were transmitted to the others by asteroids or another sentient species many billions of years ago. Many human and Econ scientists have discovered and theorized about the remarkable similarity between Econ and Terran biology. Econ posses feathers, camera type eye lenses, avian beak structure and bones composed of calcium. It is theorized that this is because of the astronomic similarities between Eco and Earth, both of them a similar distance from a similar star, with a similar gravity and climate. Although Econ and Humans have a completely different form of genetic code, almost identical evolutionary pressures acting on Terran avian species and Econ ancestors probably accounts for this. Societies The Econ hail from the planet of Eco, and it remains the general capitol of the species. As the Econ continued to expand its culture and technology, they began to inhabit other societies and colonize planets through the galaxies. As of now, the Econ have colonized over 20 planets, including Eco, such as Anoven and Selesin. Econ colonization is run on a system that requires approval from the Econ Exploration Society before a colony can be established. Colonies can be founded by Private Individuals or by an Organization, and can go through the processes of becoming an independent Star System, or remaining part of Econ Government. All colonies must conform to a strict guideline of ecological preservation and non interaction with the evolution of the planet. The Econ have claimed large areas of EC-17, although they have only colonized very little of this, due to the small population and rate of increase. Delta Delta is the primary and home system of the Econ species. The planet Eco, the third in the system has a population 100 million Econ, and approximately one million members of other species. Delta contains the center of the Econ Colonial Empire, and the parliament of the monarchy. This world supports by far the largest Econ population, and was occupied and sacked in 0 BSD during the Galactic Civil War by KMF. During this time, the planet was faced with civil war and internal struggle, until after seven years of occupation, The Dyoxan Revolution of 7 ASD, tens of thousands of light years away overthrew the seat of the Empire and relinquished Eco. With the same interests, Eco and revolutionary Kenzie became close allies during the resulting galactic war, which ended in stale mate. The Econ then went on to explore many unknown parts of the galaxy and contact new species. Anoven A colony in the vicinity of Eco, which carries a population of 100,000. Selesin A colony in the EC-17 Galaxy, population of 78,000. Echelon Carries a population of about 20 million. Culture The culture of Econ has over the years generated a reputation for peacefulness, although history has proven that the Econ are not above carefully calculated militaristic action in response to threats from themselves or others. Econ architecture is composed mostly of stone buildings, using technology only for lighting and climate control. Econ technology is usually almost always as good as any other in the galaxy. Given the accuracy Econ music is based on eight tone scales, meaning a Terran octave would be considered 52 notes. Econ music is mostly vocal, with a range of about 6 Econ quinquaginti-second tone patterns. Most Econ music is composed mostly by academics, and the scientific study of music very culturally valued. Econ instrumentation consists of string instruments, often using a single string, and woodwind instruments, and tone synthesizers. Econ spacecraft are often build to be of extremely high quality, and it is considered a necessity by Econ shipwrights for their craft to be aesthetic and graceful, many of them possessing figure heads and stern galleries. Econ music is similar to their language in both its general themes, and the effect that it typically has on members of other species. Language See Planetside Econ Equatorial Econ is the main and official language of Econ society. On Eco, the main derivative, the Planetside (or "pure") version is spoken by the entire population. This language is a mix of Northern Econ and Equatorial Econ, the two original languages that existed on Eco prior to celestial colonization. There 2 derivatives from this language, Anoven Econ, Selesin Econ. All three of these languages are similar enough to one another to be compatible. These are spoken in addition to Spacetongue. Phonetics Econ language is expressed through rhythmic vocals, which modulate rapidly in pitch. Econ ears are sensitive enough to detect about 32 distinct units, and subtler intonation can be further used to communicate tone. These 32 units can be expressed in the econ alphabet with simple pictographs. There are also translated into the English alphabet. The highest relative pitch is 1and the lowest is 32. Grammar Econ sentences do not exist as distinct units and runs on indefinably. Phrases use the following from. Subject(modifier) Time(modifier) Verb(modifier)/Adjective(modifier) Modifiers affect different words differently. Words ending in Ae, Be, Cc and D are modified by a different set of modifiers. Sample Modifiers Words There are about 3,000 words in the econ language. Sample Words "Dyoxans are very Alien" "DgAbBb-AcDcBeCbCaA" History Pre-Expansion The History of Eco is a long and bloody one, defined by a series of huge imperial wars for control of the Planet. Throughout their history, the Econ have developed into skillful maritime sailors, given that more than 90% of Eco's surface is water, and what land remains is either tropical or marshland, depending on its location. At the same time however, the Econ have displayed a considerable ability for philosophy and scientific advancement. The first early city states of Eco developed around the equatorial islands and archipelagos, all of which were in a rather close vicinity to one another. As time went on, a complex system of shifting military and political power developed, as each city state attempted to gain dominion over the others. All of this proceeded against a backdrop of rapid scientific and intellectual advancement, leading to an interestingly contradictory society. As technology continued to develop, around 400 BSD the Empire of Nap launched its first vessel into orbit, only to have it promptly explode upon reentry. For the next fifty years, the Empires of Eco continued to develop their space technologies, making their first colonies within the system in the year 340 BSD. Times were changing however, and increasing pressure was coming from Econ Intellectuals and Commoners alike, calling for an end to the system of Empire and Warfare. With the invention of Warp drive in 230 BSD, a combination effort that had taken over 50 years of constant work, it was beginning to look as though the system of empire was on the brink of collapse. The creation of warp drive had been a combination effort from universities from all different empires of Eco, and many were demanding that the aristocrats to have their power removed, claiming what had accomplished as a result of the species working together. The growing unpopularity of the Empires was a such a state of hostility that first one nation, then others, stepped down and unified under democratic rule, the whole planet being finally united in the year 215 BSD. By the time of the launch of the fist warp drive vessels, the ISV Declaration and ISV StarVenture, and contact with the other inhabitants of EC-17, the entire planet had unified, and scientific and technological development were given priority. Warp Drive After the unification of Eco, a brief civil war ensued.Category:Species